Eclipse Point
by Tyrann
Summary: Set during Code Veronica. Chris has a way of choosing the perfect time to come to the rescue, as he learns when an eclipse occurs during his visit to Antarctica. Rated M for yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil: Code Veronica or the characters in any way, shape, or form. The characters are not mine, but I do dictate their actions in this story. The story title is also mine. People, this is a yaoi fic, so don't get mad, because I did warn you. Also, I am Tyrann, Asura Mori's younger sister. I am the author of Dreams of Sweet Demise, to those of you who recognize me.

_Eclipse Point_

Howling wind could be heard from sonewhere up above, but all that could be seen was a flurry of white; the icy breath of the dragon otherwise known as a snowstorm. Oh well. As far as Chris was concerned, he wouldn't be leaving that way. In fact, he wouldn't be leaving at all until he found Claire. Treading carefully over slick, ice covered crosswalks, Chris' teeth chattered as he descended further down into the ruins of the old Antarctic facility. At some point, the sun could no longer reach Chris' level very well, and most of everything was engulfed in shadow. Pulling out his lighter, Chris used the dim light to see about himself.

Some strange, gnarled plant tendrils creeped from cracked walls, obstructing Chris' path at certain points. They almost appeared to reach out for him, and Chris shuddered at the memory of a similiar plant back at Spencer mansion. But that was then, and this was now. However, along with the memory of the greenery horror came that of a man, one of whom Chris had longed to be close to once... Shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of his foolishness, Chris continued past the vines to explore the rooms of the vast building. After a couple of steps forward, one of the tendrils lunged forth from the wall and wrapped itself about Chris' leg. "Shit!" Chris yelled, pulling his Glock from its holster. Firing a single shot, the fiend pulled back, but was still very latent within the hole from where it had came from.

Shaken, but not hurt, Chris clenched his fists tightly to steady himself before continuing into the room he had spotted before. Opening a nearly frozen door was no easy task, but Chris managed to a point where he kicked it in without effort. Glock at the ready, Chris steeled himself for whatever may leap out at him. Nothing came though, and Chris cautiously eased himself inside. The first room proved useless; only a ladder leading to the next floor was there, but it was barred across by a single large tendril. Stepping back out onto the catwalks, Chris caught his first glimpse of the bottom level. Some of the fog from before had lifted, and Chris could see a sorting bay of some kind a couple of floors below him. "Hmmm..." Chris mumbled, glancing over at metal stairs a little ways from his current position. "Hope they don't break on me..."

The stairs proved steady enough, but instead of the storage bay, Chris found himself a single level below the last and apparently nowhere to go. Sighing in exsperation, but not quite ready to give up, Chris journeyed further into mist until he came across another door. Well, actually two doors. Entering the first on his left, Chris walked into what appeared as a small dorm for past scientists who had worked here. Several of the beds lay covered in blood, and three scientists were slumped against walls or on the floor. "How much do you wanna bet...?" Chris asked himself, stepping past the first scientist with great care. Like a signal of sorts, the scientist from the wall moaned and got to his feet. Chris had expected it though. "How you like this, gimpy?" Chris shouted, throwing a chair from a nearby desk and lodging it at the zombie. As soon as the animated corpse stumbled back from the blow, Chris followed up with a potshot to the head and watched in grim satisfaction as his quarry crumpled to the floor. Fishing through a desk nearby, Chris found a journal belonging to one of the scientists and left the room.

Upon exiting, Chris noticed something peculiar about the snow. It had started to fall in larger clumps and more periodically, and Chris glanced up to the outside before freezing in shock. The sun was setting (Chris could tell from the shadows that elongated along the walls), but Chris had been certain it was only ten o'clock in the morning. Double checking the watch on his wrist, Chris found his sense of time was correct. "What the h...Oh shit." Chris whispered, remembering something Barry had once told him about Antartica.

_Shit, Chris, if you ever want to go to Canada or some frozen hell, just remember not to go during the winter. I hear that in some places, especially Antartica, they have eclipse points where the sun doesn't come out for thirty days or more._

Chris had just started witnessing his first eclipse point. And it had to be in fucking Antartica where he had to go find his little sister. Swearing loudly at the gods, Chris held his head in his hands for a moment. He waited for the blood to stop pounding in his ears before deciding to check out the other room. "Yelling won't do me or Claire any good now." Chris reminded himself, turning the stiff doorknob of the iron door. Lighter once again in hand, Chris swung his petite torch about to reveal an uncovered ladder leading down. A renewed sense of hope, Chris managed himself down and found himself within the storage bay.

Almost hooting with triumph, Chris grinned to suppress the laughter that threatened to escape him. The mist was thickest down here, and Chris' light struggled to combat the obstacle of darkness and fog as he wove his way past a strange machine that filled the middle portion of the ice chamber. Approaching a strange apparatus, Chris noticed the power light was off. The machine's control device lay covered in thick ice. Glancing about for a thermal control device or flamethrower, Chris was dismayed to find nothing. However, Chris noticed that there were four doors down here, and each had a label posted above the doorways. Chris checked out each one and mentally took note of their names. "Biohazard Control, Storage, Weapons, and...hah, Control Room!" Chris darted toward the door of the latter mentioned, unaware of the figure that watched him from atop of what was known as the sorting machine.

Golden eyes hovered in the darkness, but disappeared as they were covered by a pair of sunglasses.

Returning from the Control Room, after successfully rebooting the computer that controlled the heat, Chris was welcomed by well-recognized adversaries. One of the zombies moaned pitifully and limped hurriedly toward Chris. "Awww, you hungry?" Chris mocked, reloading his Glock. "Eat this!" Two bullets collided into detiorated flesh, one burying itself into the creature's head, the other penetrating the skin above the right ear. A hideous death-cry escaped the corpse as it twitched once upon the floor and moved no more. Two more enemies stumbled toward Chris, faces twisted in agony as beating hearts pulsed from where they had burst forth from the bodies. Shooting the two obvious targets, black, coagulated blood oozed down the cadavers' chest as the organs split upon impact. Spine chilling shrieks froze Chris as the corpses fell to the ground. The cries reminded Chris of the fact that the zombies were once people, and he felt bile build in his throat. Pitiful, decayed faces watched Chris, and noticing that one corpse held something in its flayed hand, Chris retrieved a bar code labeled "Storage."

Pondering over his new found item, Chris walked over to a conveyer belt he hadn't noticed before. A box lay on the conveyer belt, and Chris noticed a faint "Biohazard Control" marked on a bar code. Puzzled further, Chris opened the box to reveal B.O.W gas cannisters. "Oh, I see." Chris mumbled. Examining the full length of the machine, Chris realized it was a sorter that sent packages to where they were marked. Intrigued by why one of the zombies had held a bar code labeled "Storage", Chris entered said room. It didn't take Chris long to figure out the zombie's reasoning.

"Shit!" Chris yelled in pain as his arm was showered with poison. A mutant spider hovered on the ceiling above, and spotting that its prey had been weakened, it dropped to the floor and charged Chris. Chris stepped back, but was pounced on by the freak arachnid, which then bared its fangs and attempted to inject an extremely potent toxin into the young man's body. Able only enough to withdraw his old army knife, Chris stabbed the creature in its face and lept back at his release. Without any other obstacle before him, Chris fled back into the storage bay and slammed the door shut, briefly hearing the sound of something skittering against the other side.

Pulling away from the door, Chris attempted to reach the box containing the B.O.W gas, but tottered unsteadily before his knees gave way. In a crouching/lying position, Chris inspected his shoulder to find it poisoned. "N-no..." he gasped, feeling the burn of the poison as it spread throughout his body. Unknowingly laying fully upon the floor, Chris' eyes wandered about the room as he inhaled shallowly, and realized something was materializing from the mist. "H-help...me.." Chris whispered, his shoulder freezing up. The figure proved to be humanoid, and Chris struggled to rise to his feet. Everything was so blurry, and now Chris could barely hear. The figure's lips moved, but Chris couldn't comprehend. Seemingly aware of Chris' brief aphasia, the figure approached Chris quickly and held the man's body in strong arms. Lips against Chris' ear, he muttered loudly enough so Chris could hear, "Now look at what you've gone and gotten yourself into, Christopher." Chris coudn't understand why, but he nuzzled against the other's chest (realizing it was a man due to the broadness and flat skin), and replied, "But I'll be okay now," before slipping into darkness.

The feel of something warm and scratchy woke Chris from his sleep. Eyelashes fluttering lazily as he blinked, Chris realized he lay upon a small bed. The warmth that covered him was a thermal blanket. Sitting up quickly, the fabric slipped past Chris' waist and revealed toned flesh, causing Chris to shiver from cold. Comprehending that he was naked, Chris blushed despite himself and was forced to acknowledge small nubs of hardened flesh on his chest. "Ah..." A low chuckle came from behind Chris, and he turned to catch sight of a man he knew all too well. "Wesker!" Chris shouted, feeling himself blush again. "Where the hell are we?" Wesker laughed again, and slipping a hand behind his back, he withdrew Chris' Glock. "!" "Did you miss this, Chris? I took the liberty of removing your things so you could sleep comfortably." Chris bit his lip in anger, and he stared at Wesker in silent fury. Wesker chuckled, and Chris felt himself grow uneasy. "What's so funny?" He demanded. Wesker glanced at the younger man, and was beside him in less time than it took to blink.

Gripping Chris' chin painfully, Wesker removed his sunglasses with his other hand, golden eyes pouring over Chris' bare skin. "What I find funny, Christopher," the B.O.W remarked, "is that you wear your heart on your sleeve. I've always noticed how you've stared at me, even back when we worked at the S.T.A.R.S office!" Chris felt his heart beat faster, and he knew that Wesker could hear it. Disgusted by his own body and desires, Chris spat in Wesker's face for mocking him. The slap that followed was very audible in the small room, and the pain that accompanied it forced Chris' head to roll back sharply as blood trickled its way down his chin. Other hand finding purchase around the younger man's neck, Wesker leaned in close to Chris' face.

"I wonder if you've guessed it by now, Christopher, but I do hate you." Hand tightening around Chris' throat, a satisfied smirk crossed Wesker's features. " I hate you so much, but I enjoy how you seem to believe that I have some feeling for you. Its just so goddamn pitiful." Chris hated how those eyes were boring down into his own blue irises. Those eyes seem to be devouring him, and Chris hated the man who owned them all the more. "You know what's even more pitiful, Wesker?" Chris retorted. "A goddamn, washed-up researcher who decided he'd play cop before he was killed by his own experiment. And did I mention that he probably fucked that thi-" The slap that came this time knocked Chris from his post onto the floor, where he placed a hand against the throbbing skin and glowered at Wesker.

A look that read increased boredom came over Wesker's features, and the B.O.W stepped over Chris, gun in hand. "Christopher, Christopher. You seek to insult me, but have I even done anything wrong? You're so ungrateful." He let his words sit with Chris for a moment, a knowing smile on his face, and continued. "I haven't tried to kill your sister yet, I treated your wound, and I let you wander about the facility unharmed. Do I really deserve your insults?" "Go to Hell," Chris snarled, attempting to stand up. Wesker pushed the gun under Chris' chin, and stared at Chris indifferently. "Oh, I've already been, believe me. Too bad it was so boring..." A thought seem to come to Wesker, and another smirk appeared on his face. "But I know something that just might be interesting." The blonde's left hand snaked out and pulled back Chris' head by his hair, while the other held the gun steady against the younger man's neck. "Nnh..." "Masturbate."

It took a moment for it to sink in. Chris looked at Wesker incrediously. "What?" He asked in astonishment. Wesker pressed the gun against Chris more forcibly. "Masturbate. Now." Chris' blue eyes stared at Wesker, doubt written within the pupils. Wesker sighed and shook his head, almost as if he were scolding a child. "Here," Wesker said, releasing Chris' hair to take the man's right hand, "I'll help you." The B.O.W forced Chris' hand against his own crotch, and Chris flinched at the heat he felt already building up there. "Go ahead," Wesker encouraged. Chris looked back at Wesker's face, and he knew from the man's expression that he would pull the trigger if he didn't comply. "Ah..." Chris shuddered, tracing his fingers down his length. Reaching the head, Chris rubbed his thumb over the flesh, and jerked as his hips lurched forward. Wesker watched silently, with no expression on his face. Chris gritted his teeth and repeated the action. His response was more violent this time, and he stroked the full length until he stood half-hard in the air. Feeling the terrible pulse within his aching cock, Chris grimaced and wrapped his hand tightly about himself. "Urgh...nn..." Using his right hand to pump himself, Chris' left wandered down onto hardened sacs and began to squeeze gently. His hips began lurching forward faster, and Chris flushed as his member stood fully erect. Realizing that Wesker was still watching made Chris feel a pleasurable heat inside his groin, and he pumped all the more; drops of precum slipping from his slit. However, Chris felt an emptiness, and he knew that he would not be able to come until he had solved this problem. A solution came to mind, but Chris felt shame at the thought of it. Still, he needed this bad...

Wesker eyes momentarily held shock as Chris stuck the fingers of his left into his mouth, sucking gently on them, before tracing them down past his manhood and to his opening. A single finger at first, Chris forced his middle finger into his tight orifice. "Hanh...!" He thrust the finger in with no rythm, but as his body grew used to the digit, Chris could feel his need reaching an unbearable peak. Wesker watched as Chris pressed another finger and thrust it in harder. Hips still lurching forward, Chris' eyes shut tightly as his body again grew used to the finger. Forcing a final finger into his tight opening, Chris gasped as heat overcame him. Without intending to, Chris had began brushing his fingers against a certain spot within himself. Tears slowly ran down Chris' face, and sweat covered sticky thighs. "I can't..." Wesker frowned and shoved the gun against Chris' throat again. Chris gasped in pain and brought his blue eyes up to look at Wesker.

Wesker could feel a stirring within his own body as blue orbs filled with unsatisfied lust met his own. "I can't," Chris repeated himself. "I can't reach m-my spot." A strange feeling came over Wesker, and he kneeled down between Chris' legs, gun still against Chris' neck. Using his free hand, he pulled Chris' own fingers from within his body and shoved in his own. Chris flinched at the suddeness and thrust his hips forward at the pleasure. "H-harder!" Wesker complied, twisting and dwelving his fingers into the virgin heat. Chris bucked under combined ministrations, hand still pleasuring himself as Wesker's fingers filled him. "Gods, Wesker! I'm coming! I'm com-" White spurted from Chris' member, and he bucked one last time against Wesker's fingers before falling forward against the man. His chest heaved as he tried to breathe calmly, and his face was flushed from sexual stimulant. There was a strange sensation inside Wesker's body, and all he could understand was that he loved how the brunette's hair slipped into his sapphire eyes because it was soaked from sweat.

Tenatively, a strange feeling for the blonde, he reached out and stroked the younger man's face. Chris responded by nuzzling against the man, one hand lazily pressed against his chest. Sweat ran down Chris' thighs, and Chris shivered as he felt the return of cold. His nipples again hardening, Chris buried his face into Wesker's shirt. "I hate you," he whispered quietly. Wesker smiled, all too knowingly, and replied, "I know you do." Wesker shifted his body so that Chris lay straddled across his waist, and slipping his right hand onto the small of Chris' back, he lightly traced his fingers up Chris' spine. Chris shivered again, and he rammed his head into Wesker's chest as hard as he could. However, the plan seemed to backfire, and Chris held his head in pain as Wesker chuckled at the human's foolishness.

The slap was very unexpected this time, and Chris again felt his head snap back as he flew from Wesker's lap and onto the floor. "Ow, fuck!" Chris yelped, head slamming against the floor. The impact had been very painful, and reaching back, Chris discovered blood on his hand. Wesker again somehow was beside him in seconds, and taking Chris' hand to his lips, he licked away the blood very provocatively. Chris blushed madly, and Wesker's demonic eyes studied the man's face closely. "Do you enjoy this, Christopher? I know you did before, but I'm certain that my body would probably fill you better than your fingers..." "Meh..." Chris felt this whole situation was strange, however, he did just...Urgh.

Chris experienced a feeling of being lifted up, and realized that Wesker had propped Chris across his lap again. "Wesker, let me go." Wesker once again felt brief shock, but this time it was about the demanding in Chris' voice. A smirk once again blessed Wesker's visage, and he decided to mess with Chris. He pinched his nose roughly and replied, "I don't feel like it." Chris growled. "Wesker, you sonuva-" Wesker ignored Chris and fiddled with his fly for a moment. Unzipping the slacks, Wesker whipped out his own hardened member and pressed it against Chris' opening. "Too bad its time for my fun, Chris." "Wes- ARGH!" The pressure made Chris cry out, and Wesker breathed in deeply at this new sensation. "..." "Huh?" Chris muttered. "Wesker, did you... say something?" " No, nothing." Wesker grunted. Gods, Chris' tightness...It was killing him... "Heh," Wesker laughed, thrusting up into Chris. "Anh!" "If I had known that you were going to be this good of a fuck, I would have raped you a long time ago." Chris gritted his teeth as Wesker continued dwelving up into his body, tearing the flesh with his jagged, excited thrusts.

"Nnh! Nnnn...Hahhh!" Chris moaned, tightening his legs around Wesker's waist. "Wes...Wesker!" Wesker took a deep breath and glanced at Chris, whose eyes were shut tight. "...Open your eyes, Chris." Chris peeked at Wesker. "N-no." "Chris, I want to see your eyes. I want to see just how much you wanted me back then." "Nn.." Chris opened his eyes fully, but still not looking Wesker in the face. Reaching a hand up to Chris' face, he forced Chris to look at him. There was a deep look of lust in Chris, and tears once more streaked his face. "No, don't look at me!" Chris cried, closing his eyes. Wesker frowned, and pressing Chris into a deep kiss, he bit the man's lips roughly. "Ah...Wesker..." Wesker released Chris for a moment, but he thrusted harder into Chris' body. "Wesker..." Chris moaned, "I...I..." Wesker searched Chris' face, wanting to know what could possibly be in Chris' thoughts. "You what, Christopher?" Chris peeked again at Wesker. It was so hard to explain, but when Chris had been alone in the mansion, his thoughts had always been focused on Wesker. Before the mansion, whenever things had gone wrong, Wesker had always, always fixed everything. And when Chris and Wesker had fought together to fend the monsters off, Chris had felt such deep ... for Wesker... ... l...

"Wesker! I-I..." Chris could feel himself coming again. His orgasm consumed all of his energy, and he could only whisper, with such finality and truth, "I...I love you..." Wesker could only think, before coming himself, "You, poor, poor fool. How can you love someone who hates you so much?"

Wesker stood, once again fully composed, and turned to leave. Firing one last glance at Chris, Wesker stood still for a moment, trying to encorporate this to his memory. Wesker had given Chris back his equipment, and his Glock lay in both hands in a praying position. Chris lay naked on the ground, frost beads laying in spiky brown hair, and Wesker's semen dripped from his parted thighs. The whole pose suggested something that not even Wesker was certain he wanted to admit. Chris was his. His body now belonged to Wesker. Not even just his body anymore, but now his heart as well. But Christopher... "Christopher, I'll rip out your heart one day, even though it already belongs to me. But I am terribly selfish. I must have it all." Turning about, Wesker left the dorm that had once housed scientists. "Chris...I will keep you... a' outrance." Strangely enough, overhead, the sun had come back out again. Almost as if the eclipse that had once concealed someone's heart had been revealed just like the daylight.

_Eclipse Point._

_Fin._

Written by Tyrann.


End file.
